


As The World Falls Down

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Slapping, Derek Hale is a Softie, Desk Sex, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Praise Kink, Scene Gone Wrong, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sub Derek Hale, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous asked, "hey so what about Derek being dommed but it goes wrong so stiles has to look after him?? Plus bottom derek?! <3"Stiles can't be rough with Derek, and as a result his sub can't relax, so with the help of the sheriff's department they make a plan. The plan backfires, and now Stiles had to clean up this mess.





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is just a procrastination fic because my mind has died on me when it comes to my other actual story. Butttt i hope you like it anyway and prepare for intense cuddling next chapter!! 
> 
> Xx

"Are you sure about this Stiles ?" The sheriff asked cautiously, watching his deputies surround the sub.

"Yeah, he was disobedient, he has a safeword, I'll just be in your office, so it's all fine," Stiles reassured with a smirk, gazing at his sub as well.

The sub in question, was Derek, who was currently tied over a desk with his ass sticking out and his head hanging low on the other side. There was a low, gutteral growl coming from his throat and a stubborn set in his shoulders. Stiles walked over and the deputies went silent, all eyes on him as he walked around the desk to caress Derek's hair for a moment before wrenching his head back. Grunting in surprise, the sub stared helplessly up at his Dominant.

"Are you ready to apologize baby?" Stiles whispered, his other hand caressing Derek's stubbled cheek.

Derek glared balefully, gritting his fangs and hissing "fuck you."

"I don't think it's me who's going to be fucked today," Stiles murmers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips before straightening up and addressing the other men in the room. "Use lube and praise, if he says red then you stop, apart from that go wild."

He walks away, pausing beside the sheriff and muttering, "look after him for me, and come get me if anything happens," before leaving the room and going into the sheriff's office.

The sheriff stepped forward, going over to Derek and pulling a chair to sit next to the subs head. He rested a hand on Derek's hair and slowly started to stroke his head, hearing the hesitant purr come from his chest. John smiled down at the submissive and Derek dropped his glare to the floor - unable to glower at him for more than a second.

"Parrish, you first." John called out to the cluster of deputies, watching Parrish step forward uncertainly. "He won't bite."

The deputy lifted a hand and warily placed it on Derek's clothed ass, flinching away when the sub growled in warning. The sheriff raised his eyebrows at Parrish, which convinced the man to return to the subs ass with a new found confidence and feel it with both his hands - dutifully ignoring Derek's growls. He squeezed it in his palms and lightly slapped it to watch it jiggle, which made a few of the other deputies snigger. The subs cheeks burned red in embarrassment - which quickly turned to anger when his pants were tugged down to expose his butt to the room.

He snarled, clawed hands flexing uselessly against their binds and fangs snapping, before snapping his mouth shut when John fixed him with a glare. His growls stuttered in his throat when a cold trail of lube was dripped between his cheeks, Parrish covering his fingers before lightly touching his hole. The sub jumped, a whine passing his lips as the first finger pressed into him. 

Parrish pumped his finger in and out, adding another before pressing them down on Derek's prostate, hearing the sub moan and smirking. Finally adding a third finger he massaged Derek's sweet spot untill the sub was a whining mess, before pulling all his fingers out and taking his dick out from his pants. Parrish finally lubed his dick, and thrust inside the sub without warning.

Derek roared, and it took John whispering to him with both hands on his cheeks to calm him down. The deputy waited for them, dick twitching in the subs ass. 

"Colour?" The sheriff asked, feeling Derek's face burn hot beneath his palms.

"G-green," Derek gasped, shifting his hips as much as his binds would allow to try and make Parrish continue.

Given the all clear, the deputy set a punishing rythm, chasing his release. The sub rocked forward at every thrust, eyes rolling back and mouth open. John grinned at Derek's complete lack of filter when moans spilled from his mouth. Finally Parrish's hips stuttered in his ass, and he filled him with his come. The deputy stayed there for a second, breathing harsh, before pulling out. Derek whined at the loss before gasping when another deputy slammed into his ass without warning.

Parrish stepped around the desk, lightly petting Derek's hair in praise and chuckling when he pressed into his hand.

"Good boy," Parrish said before leaving the station to go home.

Derek tried to respond but his words stuck in his throat when the other deputy smacked his ass hard. He cried out, feeling the sting and the stretch of his hole when the deputy pressed into him, pace cruel and cold. The sub whimpered when the deputy continued spanking him, tears welling in his eyes. Sheriff noticed, his hands still soothing Derek's cheeks, and held his hand up for the deputy to stop. When he did stop, John leaned down and looked into Derek's watery eyes.

The sub blinked back, eyes glazed over, but he wasn't in his space yet. Sighing a little at him, the sheriff leaned back up and motioned for the deputy to continue. 

The deputy immediately snapped his hips forward, and Derek choked on his breath. The deputy grabbed his bound hands and used them to yank derek back onto his dick, repeating the action for a couple minutes before coming into the subs ass. Derek practically wailed at the loss when he pulled out, lifting his head desperately and snuffling into the deputies hand, accepting his praise with an eager expression.

The next two deputies were similar, fucking his hard and rough before petting his head and leaving, their smiles sad when Derek tried to chase their touch. The last deputy was starting the same, and Derek was moaning in pleasure when he started to pick up speed, but then opened his mouth.

"Such a bitch, moaning on my cock like a wanton whore," he growled, thrusting his hips in rythm to his words.

Derek froze, mouth still open in a moan, and felt his face burn even redder.

"Your cunt is so slutty, it's fucking begging for my cock," the deputies words cut through Derek's awaiting subspace like glass, replacing pleasure and euphoria with awareness and humiliation. " You've been a bad boy, and bad boys get fucked until they're nothing but a trembling cocksleeve."

Derek felt tears run down his cheeks at the comments, and finally spoke through the red hot shame that sat in his stomach. "Red," he spat.

The sheriff jumped up in concern, and pulled the deputy back by his shirt. The sub sobbed in releif when his dick pulled free, but started to truly wail when the weight of the words hit his mind again like bullets. In the background he could hear the deputy arguing with John, before a door slammed shut, and had a horrible flush of panic that he had been left alone. But the sheriff appeared in front of him again and he could breathe.

John petted his head soothingly with one hand while untying the knots that connected him to the desk. Finally Derek felt the last knot fall away, and collapsed backwards onto the floor, almost screaming when his bruised ass meet the carpet. The sheriff hoisted him into his arms like a bride and carried him to his office, shushing his cries with soft words.

Stiles looked up from his phone and his eyes widened at the sight of his sub. Speeding towards them he takes Derek, only buckling somewhat under his weight, from the sheriff and places him on the office couch. The sub cries into his neck and curls into him, shivers wracking his body. Stiles soothed him before turning watery yet furious eyes to John.

" What happened?" He demanded, arms strong Derek's back.

" Deputy haigh got carried away, your boy had to listen to him spout bullshit while vulnerable and it hit too close to home. He was so close to his space and then it all just went wrong." John sighed.

"Fuck," Stiles groaned. They had been watching Derek get worse and worse for weeks, nothing Stiles did put him in his subspace because Stiles couldn't hurt him the way he needed. When him and his dad had planned this the perfect opportunity had come up - Derek had misbehaved for once - and they couldn't believe their luck. Leave it to fucking haigh to screw it up. "I'm gonna take him home, give him some love."

"Good luck son," John said, smiling at the two before leaving the room. Stiles may not be able to rough Derek up, he thought, but he was an expert in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want to prompt me do it on the comments xx


End file.
